bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 126
'London Buses route 126 '''is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Eltham and Bromley South, it is operated by London General. History Route 126 commenced operating on 1 September 1940 between Beckenham Junction Station and Bromley North Station via Wickham Road - Hayes Lane - Westmoreland Road. Operating from Elmers End (ED) garage using AEC Renowns. The route is numbering of route 254. In 1941, the Monday to Saturday service extended from Bromley North to Eltham. In April 1944, the Sunday service was extended to Eltham. In October 1944, the Sunday AM service was withdrawn between Eltham and Bromley North. The Sunday AM service was reinstated between Eltham and Bromley North from 1945. In 1947, the Monday to Saturday Elmers End (ED) allocation was transferred to Bromley (TB) garage and AEC Regents were introduced. In March 1948, part of the Bromley (TB) allocation was transferred to Elmers End (ED) garage. In 1948, AEC Regent III’s were introduced. In 1950, Leyland Titans were introduced. In February 1951, the route was extended from Eltham to Plumstead Common and the Leyland Titans were replaced by AEC Regent III's. In May 1951, the Elmers End (ED) allocation was withdrawn. In 1963, the Monday to Saturday service was withdrawn between Eltham and Plumstead Common - the Eltham to Welling section was replaced by revised 124 and the Welling to Plumstead Common section was replaced by route 241 Monday to Friday and routes 51/51C on Saturdays. The Sunday service was withdrawn between Welling and Plumstead Common - replaced by Route 51. In 1968, the route was converted to one person operation using Metro-Cammell bodied AEC Merlins and the Sunday service was extended from Welling to Bexleyheath Garage. In 1975, the route was converted back to double deck using Daimler Fleetlines. 1978, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Eltham and Bexleyheath this section was replaced by a daily service on Route 124. In 1979, the route was converted to single deck using Leyland Nationals. In 1985, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Eltham to Woolwich via Route 161 and the route was converted to double deck using Leyland Titans. In 1987, the route was converted back to single deck operation using Leyland Nationals. In 1988, the Monday to Saturday evening service was withdrawn between Eltham and Woolwich. In 1989, the route was withdrawn between Eltham Church and Woolwich but diverted instead via Eltham High Street to Southend Crescent except Monday to Saturday evenings and all day Sunday when terminated at Eltham Station. The Sunday service converted to double deck operation using Leyland Titans. The route was rerouted between Mottingham and Grove Park via Dunkery Road instead of Grove Park Road. In 1990, MCW Metroriders and Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts were introduced. The route was withdrawn between Eltham Church and Eltham Station at the same time. In 1991, the Carlyle Dartline bodied Dennis Darts were withdrawn. In 1992, Alexander bodied Mercedes Benz 811D's were introduced. In 1994, the route passed to Kentish Town operating from their Deptford (LM) garage using Northern Counties Paladin bodied Dennis Darts and the route was withdrawn between Bromley South and Beckenham Junction - this section was replaced by new Route 162. In 1996, the allocation was transferred Dartford (DT) garage. In 1997, Northfleet (NF) garage allocation was added. In 1999, the Northfleet (NF) garage allocation was withdrawn. In 2000, the route was revised to stand in Eltham High Street instead of Southend Crescent. In 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 22 March 2008, the route was retained by Arriva Kent Thameside. On 23 March 2013, the route passed to Metrobus operating from their Orpington (MB) garage using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. On 1 April 2014, the Go-Ahead Group restructured its bus operations, which included the transfer of the route from Metrobus to London General. The route will be retained by London General from 21 March 2020. Current route * Eltham ''Southend Crescent * Mottingham Station * Grove Park Station * Bromley North Station * Darenth Valley Hospital * Bromley South Ringers Road (for Bromley South Station) External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 126, London Buses routes